Good Times Bad Times
by Dreamalittlebiggerdarling
Summary: High School AU. Dean's being chased by dangerous men, talking to Castiel for the first time in 3 years, and taking care of Sam while John is away. It's not all new. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Good Times Bad Times

"Why the hell does this always happen to me." Dean mumbled to himself as he tried to run faster. It was cold and wet outside and the ground was getting increasingly hard to run on because his feet kept sinking into the mud, not to mention all branches spewed across the terrain. "Fuck," he yelped before he landed on the soaked ground, scraping his knees and hands. No gun, no knife, not even a lousy stick to protect himself from those assholes._ Well, I've had an enjoyable life_, he thought to himself, trying to be as quiet as possible because well, he didn't really want to die yet. Just then he heard a low growl call at him.

_That voice._

"Get up, now." It demanded.

He cringed, pulling his head up to see, and even though it was pitch black, every now and then lightning would illuminate the sky and he could see the man's face. He began to laugh, by this time believing he had lost what little sanity he had to begin with.

"Are _you_ going to kill _me?_ He spat out bitterly.

"Dean, what are you talking about? Get up, it's dark and wet out here and I'm sure your father is worried."

His eyes looked up, confused. He began to talk.

"What the-I-what's going on? Castiel? What the hell are you doing here? Where were the other guys?"

His head was spinning and he felt like he was going to be sick. His blood was pumping so loud Dean was sure it could be heard aloud. The other boy might have said something but it was inaudible over the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. He felt himself get lifted off the ground by warm hands. Once his blood circulation was back to normal and he could breathe he relaxed into Castiel's arms trying to find warmth. "S'cold." He said with a shiver.

"What were you thinking? I-you scared everyone. Sam and John have been restless." He mumbled while trying to avoid tripping.

Dean let out a small chuckle.

"Do you find this funny, Dean?"

"No, it's just that we haven't talked in four years. Where have you been?" Dean asked.

"It's not of import. Why have you been gone this long?" Castiel replied, stiffness in his voice.

"It's personal." Dean said avoiding Castiel's gaze.

Castiel scoffed. "Too personal to tell me? Do you remember who I am, Dean?"

Dean stayed quiet the rest of the way. Might as well save his voice for yelling at John, right?

"We're here. I don't think your father would want me carrying you into your house as if you were a damsel in distress." Castiel said as he set Dean down carefully outside of his house.

"Yeah, well, help me out here. I hurt my leg on my little trip." Dean said, wincing as he wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder. When they got inside John was already waiting by the door with a furious expression. _Here we go,_ thought Dean.

"Where the hell have you been?" John asked, his patience sounding like it would be out the window any second now.

_What do I say to that? Running away from psycho killers? _

"I was out… with Castiel."

_Shit._

"Bullshit, Dean. You haven't spoken to the kid in years. I needed you. Sam, your brother, he needed you too. You can't disappear whenever you want. You have responsibilities. People rely on you to be there and do the shit that needs to be done, you understand?" John yelled out

_Oh, there goes the patience._

"How do you know if I even want to do these things, huh?" he shouted, "You don't ask, do you, John? I know losing mom-"

"Oh come on, Dean! Not all of our problems are going to be about your mother. I know things changed and I made some bad decisions after her death, but this? This is on you. Grow up and realize that." John screamed back.

"Grow up? Dean let out a small laugh, "Oh, you made damn sure I did, dad."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" John yelled.

"I helped you on your first murder case when I was fucking ten years old. I held a gun for the first time when I was eight. The night mom died is when I had to grow up. Don't you dare tell me to grow up. I-" He stopped short, noticing Castiel shuffling around uncomfortably in the corner, "Look, it's the truth," He said, standing taller and picking up his chin, "we've been hanging out these past couple of days and-"

"And you've never heard of a phone, boy?" John said through gritted teeth.

"I did, it's just-"

"He was busy. With me. I'm sorry Mr. Winchester. We had many things to catch up on." Castiel interrupted.

John looked over, acknowledging Castiel for the first time. He looked like he was about to kill the younger boy.

"Thank you for your input, Castiel." He mumbled. Castiel only nodded.

"Whatever, I'm going to my room. Where's Sam?" Dean asked, irritated.

"This conversation isn't over, Dean. I have to go down to the station. Your brother is in his room sleeping. He has a Student Council thing tomorrow in the morning. Watch out for him while I'm gone." John said, much calmer than before.

"Alright." Dean mumbled. He pulled Castiel's trench coat, and god that thing was old; he bought it when they were still friends. Actually, Dean might have gone with him to buy it. Nice to know something's will never change. He told Castiel to go to his room, surely he would remember, he use to come over often enough to know the whole house inside out.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Sammy." He answered.

Castiel nodded. That's all he needed to know. If he was sure of anything about Dean it's that he would always put Sam first. Castiel didn't ever think he would understand how it was possible to love a human being so much.

Dean walked down the narrow hallway. This had been one of the worst weeks of his existence and it still wasn't over. He sighed, opening the door to his brother's room. The lights were off, but he could see Sam's shadow sitting up on his bed.

"Hey kiddo." Dean said, closing the door behind him.

"Dean, where were you?" Sam asked his voice timid.

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry Sammy. Some things came up and I was busy. I would have called, it's just-"

"It's fine. I understand, just don't do it again." He said looking up to Dean's face.

"Or what? You're gonna beat me up?" Dean said tackling Sam to the floor playfully.

"I'm taller than you, who says I can't?" Sam grunted while trying to punch Dean.

"You're still a baby to me, Sammy!" He said through a grin. They wrestled around for a couple more minutes till Sam finally pinned Dean.

"Gotcha!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah whatever, get off, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam said while helping Dean up from the floor.

"Get some sleep, will ya?" Dean said ruffling Sam's wavy hair, "and get a damn haircut, jeez."

"Oh shut up," Sam laughed out before continuing, "is Cas here?"

"Yeah?" Dean replied, confused.

"Tell him I said hi." Sam said before crawling into bed.

"Alright, goodnight."

He got out and walked over to his room down the hall. When he came in Castiel was lying down on his bed with his hands behind his head. He had put in a Led Zeppelin CD while Dean was gone. Dean felt a little pride in being the one that introduced Cas to that type of music.

"Hey,"

"Dean," Castiel said before shooting up, "sorry-"

"It's fine, make yourself at home, it's practically yours anyway." He said as he walked over and plopped down next to Castiel. They sat there for a couple minutes in awkward silence.

"Why did you come get me, and how did you even find me, Cas?"

Castiel scooted up farther on the bed lying back down. "I heard that you were missing. People at school talk. I had been trying to figure out where you could have been or who you might have been running from, because frankly, you were always running from someone, but I couldn't find out. No one knew where you had disappeared to. I-"

"Why do you care?" dean asked, turning to face Cas. The other boy looked confused.

"I can't be concerned for my-for you?"

"Where have you been? It's been so long, I haven't seen you anywhere. I thought you moved."

"I've been here." Castiel said quietly.

"Why didn't you talk to me after middle school? We were close. What happened?" He asked.

"You just stopped talking to me." Cas shrugged.

"Why? Why didn't you try and talk to me?" Dean asked.

"I did. The first day of school, but you were with all your other friends and you blew me off." He replied with a humorless laugh.

"Cas, man, I'm sorry." He said looking regretful.

"For what?" He closed his eyes as if he was sleeping, "I didn't expect us to be best friends forever. I understand. Maybe I did not then, but that was 3 years ago. I do now. I don't have any anger against you, Dean."

Dean stared up at Cas.

"What?" He asked, noticing Dean's silence.

"I missed you so much," Dean replied. He looked away shyly, "I mean, things haven't been peachy for me or anything, I just…forgot how cool you were."

Castiel smiled at him. "How have you been these past couple years, Dean?"

"Hmm," He laughed, "I never had an amazing life, Cas, you know that. It's been the same as always."

"Are you still dating that Lisa girl?"

"How do you-"

"Just answer it." Cas grinned out.

"No. Do you still talk to that babe Ana?" he asked.

"That babe as in my sister? No, I haven't talked to Ana in a while." He sighed.

"How about that douche Gabe?" he said, clear disturbance on his face.

"Gabriel only played a couple practical jokes on you, Dean. You were such a child about it."

"He lit my pants on fire…while I was wearing them! That doesn't seem like I'm overreacting." He complained.

"Yes, well, I haven't spoken to him either. I haven't spoken to any of my family members in a long time."

"Don't you live with them, dude?" He questioned, confused.

"I moved out and currently live in an apartment by myself. Things got really bad in my family over the past years we have not communicated." He shifted on the bed uncomfortably next to Dean.

"Sorry to hear." He scooted up the bed to lie down next to Castiel. "Remember when you would sleepover at my house and we'd stay up all night, talking about music and school and how you didn't understand anything?"

Castiel laughed. "I did not know much back then, but trust me, I've figured out everything. It wasn't that hard." He smiled, tilting his head to the side so that he could stare at Dean.

"You always stared at me." Dean said, also tilting his head to face Castiel.

"I remember you tackled me to the floor one time when I wouldn't stop staring after you asked me to stop." He laughed out.

"And you didn't learn your lesson."

"Your eyes." Castiel said.

"What about them?" He asked.

"They are nice."

"My eyes? Your eyes are amazing," he said, staring into them. Dean always had a weird thing for Castiel's eyes. They reminded him of the sea, which reminded him of the summer he went to the beach with his mom and dad and everything was perfect. "Whoa wait Cas, we are talking about how pretty our eyes are…can we stop this." He laughed at Castiel's eye roll.

"You are such a manly man, Dean." Cas said sarcastically.

"Don't you forget it!" he grunted while rolling over to his side.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Dean mumbled into his pillow.

"Why you were gone." Castiel answered back seriously.

He sat up on the bed, his back to Cas. "I was running." He said quietly.

"From?" Cas asked.

"Now that's a good question. Isn't it?" Dean sighed.

"You don't know who was chasing you then?

"Or why." He added.

"Well," Castiel said, getting up from the bed and straightening out his suit, "we should figure that out soon."

"We?"

"We." He confirmed. "I put my number in your cell. I have yours. If you want help, I'm here. And now you have my number…and I think you know where I live. And you-"

"I get it, Cas. I'll talk to ya soon." He said chuckling.

"It's four a.m. I must go. Goodnight, Dean." Cas said, walking towards the door.

"Cas, wait!" Dean said.

"What?"

"Sammy said hi." He grinned out.

Castiel smiled. "Tell Sam I said hello as well." He said before leaving Dean's room.

Yep. This week was bad, but it could be getting better.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, I'm very sorry if I have made any of you wait. It's just I've been busy for a long while. I'll update soon. Don't worry. Thanks for sticking around._

* * *

><p>Dean opened his eyes, cursing under his breath at the light shining in from outside. He got up off his bed, running his fingers through his already messy dirty blonde hair. He grabbed a T-shirt from the floor and pulled it on, opening the door to his room. The air in the house was stale and there was a notepad on the fridge which meant John went out of town again. 'Something came up last night. Be back in a couple days. Take care of Sam.' it read. He crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. Sam came rushing out of his room as Dean was pouring himself some cereal.<p>

"What's the rush?" He asked with a mouthful of lucky charms.

"Student Council meeting, I'm late!" he said grabbing the keys from the counter. "Take me."

"Yeah, okay." He said, dropping his spoon into the bowl.

Half way there, Dean decided he would go have some breakfast with Castiel.

"How long is this gonna take?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why? Do you have something better to do than wait for me like you always do when I go to these things?" Sam chuckled.

"I'm going to eat with Cas." Dean answered.

"Why are you guys buddies all of a sudden?" Sam questioned.

"It doesn't matter to you yet, Sammy." He replied, reaching over to ruffle Sam's hair. "I might visit Jo, too."

"Alright," Sam sounded, getting away from his older brother's reach, "I'll just call you when I'm out."

"Okay," he said, pulling over to let Sam out, "be careful."

"Sure." Sam waved at Dean as the car pulled away.

Dean flipped his cell phone open to look through his contacts. He checked under the letter C. Nothing. _Does Cas even know how to work a phone?_ He wondered before it occurred to him to just check all his contacts. Of course Castiel would be the only person to enter their last name followed by their first into a phone. He dialed the number.

"Hello?" A voice sounded.

"Hey, wanna go get some food?" Dean asked.

"Sure, I would love some breakfast." Castiel said through the other end.

"I'm driving to your apartment. Be there in five."

"Okay."

When he got there, Cas was already waiting outside for him. Dean always thought that Castiel could go from looking like a tax accountant to looking like a lost child in seconds. Right now was one of those times when he looked like a child. Dean honked the car horn even though Cas had already seen him.

"Worried?" he asked with a smirk. Cas walked over to the car and got inside.

"Your father gave you his car." Castiel stated, ignoring Dean's question.

"Yeah, it's my baby now," he said lovingly petting the dashboard of the car, "So where do you wanna go?"  
>"I am fine with whatever you would like." He replied, resting his hands on his lap.<p>

"Alrighty then." Dean said. He started towards the nearest diner.

"So how do you manage having an apartment?" Dean asked when the silence started bugging him.

"It isn't really hard. My job at the library pays well enough to keep me living." He answered staring ahead at the road. "I'm sure you could relate. You do pull a lot of the weight in your family. It's very similar."

Dean just grunted in response, pulling into the diner's parking lot. "This place is great. They have the best apple pie, Cas. It's amazing."

"Have you ever considered the fact that you like pie too much?" Castiel asked.

"Are you kidding? That's impossible. C'mon." He said, opening the door and stepping into the diner.

They walked in, picking a booth near the television. Once they were seated, an older red-headed woman approached them with a notepad.

"What are you boys gonna want to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have a coffee, thanks." Dean said with his usual charm.

"I'll have that as well." Castiel sounded.

"Okie dokie, are ya'll ready to order yet?" She asked sweetly.

"Give us a moment, please." Cas answered. With that the woman turned around and walked over to the kitchen, disappearing behind the door.

"I think I'll just get an apple pie since you say it is so great." Castiel said after a minute of looking at their menus.

"Yeah, I'll just get pancakes. Do you wanna share?" He asked with a grin.

"I suppose, what with you and your odd obsession with pie." The other boy answered, the corners of his lips twitching into a smile.

Dean heard a couple gasps and people saying things like 'how sad' or 'poor girl'. He looked up from his mindless staring at Castiel's hands. Realization hit him and he began to panic. He felt his throat tighten and his eyes sting. He saw Castiel's mouth move, but he didn't hear what came out. He saw his worried expression. He saw how his blue eyes followed in the direction Dean had been staring and he saw the moment the other boy realized as well.

"Turn it up!" Dean shouted, when he could finally speak.

"_Earlier today the authorities responded to a 911 call. The caller, twenty-seven year old Sarah Lenord, stated that she had found the dead body of a local girl, Joanna Harvelle, in the alley way next to her father's flower shop. The young high school senior, better known as Jo by her close friends and family, was shot to death execution style sometime in the morning between 4 and 6. The killer is said to have left a message for the authorities. The cops still have no word on who it could be or why it happened but they advise citizens of Lawrence to be safe."_

"Oh god." Dean only just whispered.

"Dean, I'm so sorry." Castiel said.

"No, no. No it can't-" he stopped short feeling the need to catch his breath. "we have to get down to the bar. Ash and Ellen, they, I have to- Cas." He said brokenly. There were people at the diner staring at the scene unfolding. _Come on, C'mon, Dean. Stay calm._ He told himself.

"Dean," he felt Castiel grab his shoulders and shake him gently. He looked up into the other boy's eyes. It had been a long time since he felt so hopeless. Whatever was happening, it wasn't good. Dean being chased, Jo being murdered, it had to be linked.

"Dean, it'll be fine. Let's go over to the bar, okay? We will see if we can find them, alright?"

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Yeah, alright, let's go."

They walked out of the diner, Cas by Dean's side as if he would collapse walking on his own. Maybe he would. He could barely feel his legs, so Cas offered to drive.

"Dean, what is going on?" Cas asked, his hands in a tight grip on the steering wheel.

"I don't know, Cas! Damn it, you think if I knew I would have told you by now." And he didn't mean to yell at all, but things weren't exactly smooth sailing. It was getting weirder and even if it followed Dean around, he wasn't use to death. God, if he had to keep facing this, he just didn't know what he would do. He was lost in his thought by the time Castiel announced that they had arrived.

"Let's go." Cas said, getting out of the impala.

Dean walked on shaky legs toward the bar. Ellen had owned this place for the most part of her life. She and her husband at first, but he died, so she took it over. He only knew Ellen, Jo, and Ash because of John. He and Ellen's husband Bill met when John became a cop. He talked about his work life to Dean and Sam and when he figured out that Jo went to school with Dean he told him to talk to her. They had been best friends ever since. She knew everything about him, and he loved her with all his heart.

When they stepped inside the bar, which was closed but Jo had given him a key to come over whenever, it was extremely quiet. There was a stool turned over and several broken beer bottles on the floor as if someone had went on a rage. Ash most likely.

"Hello?" Castiel yelled.

"Ellen, Ash! It's Dean!" he shouted out at the empty bar. He heard some shuffling coming from the basement Ash called his 'hangout' and then the door opened. Two men dressed in black stepped out.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"Dean, let's go." Castiel said, tugging on Dean's arm.

"Dean?" the taller of the men said as if he was remembering something before his face turned to a wicked smirk. He looked over to the shorter man with jet black hair next to him.

"Grab him."

Dean stepped back, panicking at the thought of being chased again. "Cas, maybe you were right, we should leave." He noticed a mess behind the door to Ash's room.

"Why so soon?" One of the men said with a smirk.

Castiel grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him towards the exit. When he saw the guy reach behind him to grab a gun they both started sprinting. "Run! Fast!" Castiel shouted. They got up to the impala and jumped inside, the other men barely exiting the bar.

"Go Dean, come on! They are coming!"

"Get Down!" Dean yelled when the two men lifted their guns to shoot. He put the keys in the ignition and charged straight towards the shooters.

"Move!" he heard one of them yell to the other before they both dived to the floor. He drove past them and out of the bar's parking lot.

"Dean, slow down. They aren't chasing us." Cas said, sitting up straight.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled, punching the steering wheel. They sat in silence, aside from the sounds of the engine and their heavy breathing.

"Dean…" Castiel said timidly, knowing how Dean gets when he's angry.

"I have to find her killer. I have to find out who those guys were, Cas. I just, I need to." And Cas noticed the change. He noticed how he could no longer see despair in Dean's eyes. He only saw anger.

"Yes, I understand." He said. "We'll go to Bobby's. Maybe he'll know where Ellen and Ash are. It is alright."

"Don't tell me it's alright, Cas. I'm not a ten year old girl whose dog just died, okay. I know everything is pretty shitty right now. I really don't like your smooth and calm tone. It doesn't fit you."

"Alright." Cas answered, deciding that now wouldn't be the best time for an objection. Dean turned on some Metallica and ended any chance of a conversation.

The day seemed darker. The clouds had rolled in and there was no longer a sign of the sunny morning they had woken up to. Maybe Dean was losing his mind. What if it wasn't related at all? But every instinct he had, everything his dad taught him, it was all telling him that something bad was happening. Dean pulled into the familiar car repair shop and parked on the side of the dirt road.

"Let's go." Dean said sternly. Castiel nodded, both of them getting out of the car and walking towards Bobby's home. They got up to the porch and knocked on the door.

"Dean! My god, you're okay! You scared me half to death!" Ellen yelled, busting out the front door to give him a hug.

"Ellen," he said, burying his face into her neck, "I'm so sorry." She looked up and Dean saw her. Her eyes were puffy and beginning to water again. Her lip was quivering and she looked pale. It was hard to see her like this.

"I thought you might have been with Joanna and I-I thought-never mind what I thought, it's over now." Dean nodded, trying to hold back some tears that were pushing to get out.

"Where is Bobby and Ash?"

"They're inside. Come in." She said, gesturing them in "Cas, I almost didn't notice you there." Ellen stuck both arms out for a hug.

"It's been a while," he semi-chuckled embracing her. "It's been a long while" he pulled back, staring her in the eye, "I'm very sorry for your loss. I didn't talk much to Joanna, but by the way Dean spoke so highly and often of her, I know she was a wonderful girl."

Ellen let a tear roll down her cheek, "She was an amazing girl, thanks, Cas."

They entered the old house and saw Ash and Bobby sitting across from each other in the living room.

"Dean, boy, where have you been?" Bobby asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"It's complicated, I-"

"No it ain't!" Bobby said, slapping him over the head.

"Ow!" he sounded, rubbing his head. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I bet." Bobby answered. He looked over to Ash, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He hadn't looked up since Dean and Cas arrived.

"Hey, Ash."

"Dean." He answered, glancing up for only a second, then spotting Castiel.

"Castiel?"

"Hello" he said.

"Are you…with Cas?"

Dean looked around, then back at Ash, feeling heat crawl up his neck. "Yeah, obviously. We drove here together. We just started talking again yesterday."

"No, I meant- never mind."

Dean looked at Castiel who had his head tilted like a dog in confusion.

"Uh, okay, well how ya holding up?"

Ash scoffed. "Not too well, Dean. Not too well."

"Well, look. Me and Cas heard about Jo on the news and we went down to the bar to find you guys. There were two men with guns that tried to attack us. I think he wanted something that was yours." He said, turning to face Ash. "They were in your room and there was a mess everywhere."

"Damn." Ash said, "I hope whatever they were looking for, they didn't find."

Dean nodded in agreement, "Excuse me." He said, walking over to Cas and pulling him into the other room.

"What is it, Dean?" Cas asked, looking even more confused.

"Look, we have to go to the crime scene."

"What? How do you suppose we'll do that?" Dean sighed melodramatically.

"Oh come on! Trust me Cas, I can do it."

"That's what concerns me.

"Funny." Dean said dryly. "Well are you coming with?"

"Of course." Castiel said easily.

They walked back into the living room. "We have to go. It's important. Sorry guys, I'll call when I can." Dean said, looking honestly regretful.

"Yes, we must go…do things." Castiel said, shifting his weight form leg to leg.

Great god, Cas could not lie to save his life. It would be impossible to look any more suspicious.

"Yeah," Dean said, before Castiel could keep talking, and he was because he opened his mouth before closing it then opening it again, "We'll be back."

"Well, way to be detailed, Sherlock. Where are you guys really going?" Ash asked.

"Well," Cas began before Dean elbowed him in the side. It seemed to have no effect on Castiel's body, then Dean remembered how Cas felt no pain, and how when they were younger they planned on turning him into a boxer, traveling all around the world, and making a ton of money. Good times. Dean let out a small chuckle, getting quizzical looks form everyone.

"It's just- never mind, we need to do a couple errands that are private…between me and Cas, you know?" He answered hoping Ash would get off his back.

"Yeah, I guess man. Just be safe." Ash offered his arms out for a hug.

"I will." Dean said embracing him.

"Come by the bar at around twelve tomorrow. It's important, Dean." Ash whispered into Dean's ear, holding him so tight it was almost painful.

"Make sure the bar is clear before you go." Dean said looking into the other boy's eyes, and Ash looked scared. Incredibly scared and Dean got that ugly feeling back in his stomach that was oh so familiar.

He and Cas left, saying their goodbyes. When they got into the impala and drove off, Cas asked how they were going to get through the cops. "I always get through the cops, Cas. We'll be fine. You just try to relax and try not to lie, because you suck so badly at it."

Castiel turned and gave him a sharp glare.

"What? It's the truth!" Dean said.

"So it's Erin's Floral, right?" the other boy said.

"Yeah." Dean assured him, turning the wheel and pulling up a block away. "Alright," Dean said as they both got out to the impala, "We're going to walk by, just to see then we'll set up a plan."

"You mean to tell me you don't have a plan yet?" Castiel asked, annoyed.

"Shhhh!" Dean said waving his arms around. "You'll draw attention to us, jeez!" The other boy just rolled his eyes, straightening up his coat and suit before beginning to walk.

They passed a couple of closed stores, probably because of the murder, before getting to the shop. There were cop cars everywhere.

"Sorry sir," a young cop said. "You can't go beyond this point." _Good,_ he thought, _she's obviously new._

"Oh you must not know who I am." He said with a smile.

"Obviously not. Care to enlighten me?" She answered.

"I'm Dean Winchester." He said, putting emphasis on his last name.

"I need to see my dad…your sheriff."

"Oh," she said, "well, yes, go ahead." She pulled up the caution tape and let them in.

"Your dad is out of town." Cas said when they got farther away.

"Yes, he is." Dean smirked.

"Shouldn't cops know when their sheriff is out?"

"Not the shitty ones here." He answered. "Now come on. I don't want Shaun or Ret to see me. She didn't know who I was because she's new, but just about everyone else does, and they know John's not here." He said as he crouched behind a couple cars. "Hold on." He said, before whipping his phone out and calling someone.

"Now is not the time." Cas whispered.

"Hush!" Dean answered before crawling away. "Hey Sammy!" Cas heard him say before he was out of earshot. When he came back he had a satisfied grin on his lips.

"What is happening now?

"Just wait." Dean answered.

"Guys! There was a huge collision out on 95! We need everyone, now go!" An older cop yelled out to everyone.

"You?" Cas asked, his face looking shocked as everyone got into their cars and drove off.

"Called in a favor to Sammy." He answered with a smirk. "Alright, let's go check this out."

"Wait," Castiel said, looking the older boy in the eye. "are you sure you can do this, Dean?"

"Do what?"

Castiel's eyes shifted down, finding an interesting spot on his shoe. "See your best friend's murder scene."

"I can, don't worry, just," he sucked in a breath, not wanting to feel anything anymore, "just stay by my side." He finished, with a forced smile.

"Of course, come on." Cas said as they both walked toward the alleyway.

There was blood splatter on the floor from where she had been shot.

"Damn it, Jo." He said, catching the attention of his friend.

"Dean, it's alright, I'm-oh my god." He blurted out.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's uh, it's the message." Castiel said, looking scared. He turned his eyes to the brick wall with strange letters written in blood.

"What? Do you know what that says? Because I don't"

"Yes, I can read it. It is in an old language me and Ana would learn to read together. She taught me it." Castiel answered.

Dean's mouth opened in surprise. "Your sister Ana?" He asked, confused.

"Yes."

"Well, what does it say?" Castiel turned to look at Dean as if he would begin to plead.

"Just tell me." He demanded.

Castiel turned back to the bloody wall. "It says she knew too much-"

"What the fuck does that mean?" he said angrily, losing his cool. "I swear to god I will kill whoever did this! This is-"

"Dean, stop!" Castiel shouted, interrupting his rant. "Stop, just stop it." He said calmly.

"Is that all it says, Cas?"

"No, it's signed."

"Well Cas, you can spit it out."

Castiel looked down. "It's signed with an A."

"How long has it actually been since you talked to your sister, Cas?"

"You don't think that this is Ana, do you? He asked.

"I don't know."

"Well let's go visit her. We could prove her innocence. She lives here because of her husband, even though he passed away, we just never talk." He rushed out. It was weird seeing Cas having doubt. He jogged over in the direction of the impala. "Come on, Dean!"

"Yeah, okay." He said as he ran over. They walked down the block as casually as possible till they found the car parked at the curb of Larry Road. They got inside just before the cop cars returned.

"Close," Dean said, letting out a breath, "did you see anything odd?"

"What?" Castiel asked, turning his attention to Dean. "I mean no, I did not." Dean cocked his eyebrow curiously. Maybe he just wasn't use to Castiel's emotions. There was only one time he showed it, and it was in 8th grade when he was talking about his parents, or better yet the lack thereof, and he began to cry. Dean was young and didn't know what to tell his up until then emotionless friend. He just remembered that the next day at school Cas was different. He seemed out of it most of the time. He was always serious, and he hardly ever laughed anymore. "Dean, turn." It was unusual to say the least. "Dean, turn left!" Castiel shouted, pulling him out of his thoughts. He turned the wheel fast, making Cas topple onto him.

"Cas, get off!" He said, irritated.

"Dean," Cas answered, pushing himself off the other boys thigh, "that was completely your fault. What were you thinking?"

"Never mind it Cas. Are we almost there?" Castiel sighed.

"Yes, just up this block, it's the orange house."

"Orange?" Dean repeated.

"It's an odd color, but it's out there and-"

"And that is so Ana." He finished with a smile.

They drove in silence until Dean pulled up to a huge orange house. "Is that it?" He asked, astonished.

"Yeah, Ana ran into some wealth."

"Some?" Dean scoffed.

"Park a couple houses down, please." Castiel asked. Dean agreed, pulling up to another house that had a big angel statue.

"A little creepy." Dean said as they go out of the car.

"Angels are not creepy." Castiel answered, seriously.

"Yeah, sorry. Religious, I forgot. Well I hope they watch over my baby."

"I'm sure they will."

They walked over to the big orange house and waited on the steps. Dean was about to knock before Cas grabbed his arm and stopped it.

"Dude?" He asked.

"Dean, what the hell are we going to tell her?" he asked frantically, "We think you're a murderer, do you mind proving us wrong?"

"Cas, calm down. He said, taking hold of the smaller boy's shoulders. "We'll just talk to her normally, I'll look around, and it'll be fine. Come on."

"You are right." He rang the doorbell once, looking hopeful.

"Ring it again." Dean said. He rang it three more time before Dean sighed. "Move over." He pushed Castiel's legs as he dropped to his knees in front of the door.

"What are you going to do?"

"Pick the lock."

"But that will take so-"

"Long?" Dean asked as he pushed the door open.

"The alarm!" Castiel jumped over Dean and into the house.

"What alarm?"

"Her husband is very wealthy. I doubt they won't have an alarm. Where is it, where-aha!" He ran over to the wall next to a mirror and looked at the beeping alarm.

"What's the code?"

"Her birthday?" He guessed as he punched it in. The alarm went silent and they sighed.

"How'd you know it was her birthday?"

"Lucky guess, I suppose. Ana might have been a complex girl, but if there's one thing she was bad at, it was making passwords." He answered. Castiel closed the front door and turned around to find Dean with a ridiculous look on his face. "Dean?" He questioned as the older boy wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What is that smell?" Dean asked, fanning the air around his face. Castiel closed his mouth, just realizing he was mouth breathing.

"That is not a good odor, Dean. Let's hurry up."

Dean nodded in response telling Cas to go to the top floor while Dean stayed below. This house was clean, and not Sunday cleaning clean. More like someone is trying to cover something up clean. Dean really didn't think this would end well for Cas. He dragged his thumb across the mantle above the fire place. Not a speck of dirt. The floors looked freshly waxed, the only that would lead you to believe that someone lived here was the one picture on top of a counter with a joyful looking Ana and her husband in their wedding. He heard a loud thump from upstairs as if someone had crashed to the floor. "Cas, you okay?" He yelled towards the ceiling of the first floor.

"No." he heard in a strained tone. Dean ran up the stairs bursting into several rooms before he found Cas kneeling on the floor.

Above him was Ana's lifeless body hanging from the ceiling fan.

"Holy shit." He mumbled staring at the girl he once knew, he once laughed with, he once loved.

"She is dead." Castiel whispered into the ground, "My sister, Dean. My sister is dead." His voice got angrier the more he spoke. "They killed her!" he yelled, picking his face up to look at Dean.

"Cas, she's hanging…people usually hang themselves when they commit-"

Within a second he was in Dean's face, a couple inches away, staring him straight in the eye. "My sister would never." He growled out.

"Alright, Cas. Calm down."

"This isn't a damn coincidence, Dean. Don't try and tell me it is. There's someone chasing you, Joanna is dead and now Ana. Don't try to make sense out of it. Because you are just as scared and confused as me."

Dean slid his hand between them and cautiously pushed Castiel away from his. He walked up to Ana's body, looking around it.

"What are you doing?"

"Look around to see if you can find anything proving that she was murdered. Dean replied, walking over to her bed. Lying on top of the pillow was a note. A suicide note.

"It's her note, printed out and singed by her." He said to Cas as he looked it over. "Oh my god, listen to this." He said as he began to read the note out loud. "I couldn't handle my life anymore. When my husband died I went into depression. Ever since then I haven't been me. I have sinned; I can only hope that He will forgive me for what I've done. All I've done has been for the best, but then again, it isn't the road to heaven that is paved with good intentions now, is it? I am the one who killed Joanna Harvelle. It was the only way to keep her safe, I swear to that. If I didn't do it, others would and it would have ended horribly for her. I had a good life. I lived, I loved, I _experienced. _Even if it may be cutting short, I know it's right. I say this with all the truthfulness of my being; I am sorry." He said.

"That is not true." Cas said. He looked around Ana till he spotted something on her wrists. "Look." He gestured Dean over. On her hands were red marks. "She has been tied up."

"But Cas, the note has her signature. Those marks could be anything." He said the words, not believing them as they came out of his mouth.

"This has to be a sign she's been tied up. She was forced to do this. The shitty cops here will believe the note, but we won't…we can't. This is murder." He declared.

"Let's get out of here. We don't want cops coming and finding us here." Dean said. Castiel huffed rolling his eyes as he walked to the door. "Cas, man, don't-"

"No dean. If the roles were switched and that was Sam hanging up there," Dean cringed at the scenario, "you would be doing all in your power to prove-to believe-that it was a murder and your sibling, your own blood hadn't just done that."

"But Cas-"

"No, tell me the truth, Dean. Do you believe me?" He stood there, his eyes gone cold. It took Dean a moment. Apparently too long. Castiel sighed and turned on his heels, stomping down the stairs.

"Cas!" he called after him, "Wait! Cas hold on!" The smaller boy was waiting out besides the door of the impala. "I believe you." Cas rolled his blue eyes once more.

"Dean you are-"

"No, Cas. I'm not. I believe you. I'll always believe you. I trust you okay." Castiel's eyes softened and he did that weird sort-of-smile-thing that he does when he's happy.

"Thank you, Dean."

"Yeah well," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "We should probably go." He said as he walked over the car, getting inside. They were both inside and on the road before Dean turned down the music shooting a glance to the other boy.

"Yes?" Castiel said.

"I'm gonna ask you something, but I don't want you to get upset." Cas turned his head to the side to look out the window.

"Is it about Ana?"

"Yeah, I-" he said, "I just wanted to know if you think that she shot Jo?"

"I don't know, Dean. We are going to have to figure that out."

He cleared his throat. "What if she did?"

Castiel turned to look at him. "What if Dean? What would you want me to do? Yes it will be bad,"

"Understatement."

"But I can't do anything about it." He said turning to stare out the window. It was his turn to turn up the volume and block out this conversation.

"Where are you taking me? Cas asked after a while of driving.

"To your apartment." He answered. The rest of the way remained quiet until they pulled up to the apartment.

"Are you coming inside?" Castiel asked.

"Do you want me to?" And sure, Dean knows how hard it is to admit you need someone, but he wants to hear it.

"Yes. I want you to spend the night." Cas said, his voice sounding hurt. "I don't want to be alone."

"Alright Cas." He answered. "I'll stay. I kind of don't want to be alone either." He finished with a humorless laugh.

"Good." Castiel stated.


End file.
